a time before christmas
by Blue bubble soap
Summary: ah sweet trip, nice view, high ferris wheel with only usagi-san and misaki alone.....find out what will happen! pls!
1. chapter 1: ferris wheel of love

_**A ferris wheel of love**_

_**chapter 1**_

* * *

_**One morning...**_

**"Usagi-san" i said**

**"what?"**

**"Im going now...ha ha ha...ahhh!!"**

**"Let's do it again"**

**"No...nnnn...i gotta go now...haa.."**

**"hmph...where are you going again?"**

**"nnnn!! ha...ha...to...the..theme..park.,ahhh!! with sumi-sempai!!"**

**"for what? ha...ha..."**

**"for my christmas present to him, ahhh!!...nnnnn...besides we're not going to be alone...ahh...some girls are gonna be with us...ahhh!! ahhh!!"**

**"okay, i'll let you go, since it's christmas" usagi-san said as he licked my nipples**

**"aahh!! nnn!!" i moaned**

**"aahh!! u-u-usagi-san...i cant ahhh!!" and so i cummed at usagi's large hands groping my dick**

**After taking a bath...**

**"im gonna go now, see you later usagi-san" as i went out the door, aikawa-san showed up,**

**"Yoh! usami-sensei!, why did you call me to come here?" aikawa-san asked**

**"wanna do something fun? aikawa?" usagi asked**

**Aikawa-san knew that usami akihiko was planning something evil and funny**

**"okay, usami-sensei i'll join ya" aikawa answered**

**At the theme park...**

**"misaki-kun, meet some of my friends, kiki-chan and momoko-chan" sumi-sempai said as he introduced two girls before me**

**meanwhile, back to usagi and aikawa...**

**"Let's go now usami-sensei!!" aikawa yelled**

**"okay" usagi-san replied as he and aikawa wore black glasses, black coats, black scarf, and black shoes, (and a black wig)**

**they are both dressed like a stalker.**

**At the theme park again...**

**the two groups, me and kiki-chan and sumi-sempai and momoko-chan.**

**rode the rapids, carousel, took a pirate picture, played the bumo cars, but when we we're about to ride the roller coaster...**

**kiki-chan clingged to my arm, which usagi-san saw...**

**because, usagi and aikawa was sitting at a restaurant, stalking misaki and the gang..**

**"kyaaa!! misaki-kun!! are we really gonna ride this one!?" kiki-chan asked**

**"well, yeah" i answered**

**So, when we we're almost at the big drop, i looked down,**

**to my surprise, i saw usagi's eyes, even thought it's so far away, and usagi-san was wearing a black wig...**

**Hell no!! will i forget the eyes of the man who always stare at me!! harass me!! and even uses my name for his BL novels!!**

**I didn't notice that we we're at the top of the drop, my thoughts suddenly vanished,**

**1...2...3...**

**"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**i shouted as tears fall from my eyes..**

**From two loops, and then the spiral parts, another loop, then a helix left and another five helix right.**

**...**

**then the ride ended...**

**i went out with my hair standing**

**kiki-chan's hair was like einstien **

**sumi-sempai's hair was all curly**

**momoko-chan's was like sadako's hair**

**"ha ha ha, let's do it again!!" momoko-chan said**

**"I want more of that too!!" kiki-chan said**

**"then let's do it again" sumi-sempai said**

**"umm, okay sure, its fun anyways" i said**

**so we all agreed.**

**From two loops, and then the spiral parts, another loop, then a helix left and another five helix right.**

**after that we all vomited**

**and then we decided to go for the next ride...**

**Meanwhile, usagi and aikawa was laughing they're hearts out...**

**"se-sensei!! did you see how they looked!? ha ha ha!!...o-ouch my stomach hurts ha ha ha!!" aikawa said**

**"y-yeah, i did saw them he he"usagi replied as he laugh softly**

* * *

**this is the chapter one and my first story? well anyways, look out im not finished here yet!! nooo!! there is chapter two to come out real soon**


	2. chapter 2: Let's continue

Chapter 2: Let's continue…

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's continue…..

AN: well, enjoy please and don't worry the "mature" part will be here soon enough.

Let's continue…..

* * *

"Ahhhh………sumi-sempai, im hungry….." I said as we walk towards some stores

"Me too, let's eat over there!" momoko-chan pointed to a japanese restaurant

"Sure, then let's go." Sumi-sempai said.

As they went in, Aikawa-san & Usagi-san followed.

"A table for 4, mousiure?" the waiter asked as we went in.

"A yes please, eh..um….Wi" I said making a mistake 'why is he speaking in French!? Isn't this a Japanese restaurant?! Why!? '

Aikawa-san giggled "Misaki's French is funny." Aikawa said

"Your menyoo, mousiure." The waiter said as he give us the book menu.

"tax!, haahahha!! I said tax instead of thanks" kiki-chan was telling some kind of a funny story at that time I think…

"we'll take 4 roasted ducks, 2 ramens, 1 udon, 1 chicken soup, 4 cokes, 2 dumplings, and 4 fortune cookies please." Sumi-sempai order for us.

'What kind of resto is this?! Is everything here!? From around the world?!' I kept on thinking like that….it's very weird for me…

"right away sir" the waiter answered that.

While waiting…..

"let's ride the ferris wheel next!!" momoko-chan suggested.

"sure sure, I'll go with sumi-sempai then.." I said.

There was silence for awhile after I said that…..the three of them are looking at me suspiciously, I wonder what's wrong with what I've said…

Even Usagi ans Aikawa from the other table heard that one.

"Eeeeeehhhhhh!? But me and kiki-chan will be with sumi-sempai on the ferris wheel!!" momoko-chan stood-up ans shouted this on my face, which made all the people and waiters look at us, scared and surprised is what I saw on their faces…

"ok ok momoko-chan, sit down and calm down, Misaki would you ride the ferris wheel alone?" kiki-chan asked me with a concerned face staring at me..

"ha ha ha ha! Sure! It's not like I have a girlfriend or something….ahaha he he…"

I replied confusedly …..

As usagi-san heard what I said he thought of an evilious plan..

"here are your orders" the waiter said

while the waiter puts our order at our table, he keeps looking at me, curious? Scared? Is he thinking im homosexual!? Aaarrrrggggg!! Not here too!!

"Itadekimasu!!" the four of us said as we dig in our delicious foods..

and after we ate…….

"ah im so full" I said

"so, let'sgo the ferris wheel now, the fireworks will be up soon…it's already 8:54pm, Ikuzo!" sumi-sempai said.

"sore ja, ikuzo!" kiki-chan and momoko-chan both said while raising their hands on the air.

"umm…okay…" I intended to blend in

Usagi & Aikawa was waiting for them to go out the restaurant before they follow.

* * *

Wee!! chapter 2 weep pee!! anyways eeekk!! im exited for the next part!!


	3. chapter 3: Love love

Chapter 3: Love love

Chapter 3: Love love

Love love

"So this is the ferris wheel" I said while being stunned at the huge colorful wheel.

"Let's go to the line now" sumi-sempai said….

But as the three, sumi-sempai, kiki-chan ans momoko-chan formed a line, I was at the back.

Usagi-san was at the back of Aikawa-san who is at my back, which I didn't notice because I keep on looking at kiki-chan and momoko-chan flirting? I think….

And when it was finally my turn to ride the cart, usagi-san suddenly pushed me in there and went inside too…but Aikawa-san stayed in the line….

And so, Silence………….and I was staring at Mr.stalker-usagi-san.

"Why are you here? Mr.Stupid-Idiot-Bastard-Stalker-Sexmaniac-Usagi-san?" I asked Mr.Stalker which was sitting across me with his scarf covering his mouth, wearing glasses, and a wig, a hat and a black coat.

"I wont let you go alone with some guy, and plus with some girls too" usagi-stalker said

"ah I think I saw you just before the roller coaster dropped, which shocked me near death!!"

"he he….i loved that face you've made when you we're going down that ride" usagi said giggled shortly….

As we we're talking we have reached the top of the ferris wheel.

"ara? Why did it stopped at the very top? Ahhh!! Hi sumi-sempai!!" I shouted as I saw sumi looked out the window, but I think he didn't hear me….

"Misaki……" Usagi-san whispered.

"Wanna know? This ferris wheel will stop for 5 hours," Usagi-san said

"Excuse me!? But why would it stop? It's already 9:00pm!!" I said to my shock…..

"that's because, it's a love ferris wheel, where lovers stay and have sex for 5 hours," Usagi-san said as he putted on a evil smile on his face…

"eh!? B-b-but, there are still people down there!!" I replied

"No, the people who are down there are only lovers around this hour." Usagi-san explained…

I cannot believe my eyes! That was actually true!! No one was alone, all of them are in pairs!!

"so-so t-that m-m-means….." I blurped out

"Yup, kiki-chan and momoko-chan, as I know, is having sex with "THAT" guy right now" Usagi-san answered

I was looking at usagi-san, but as I stare I heard kiki-chan moaning…

"Ahhh!! Yes!! Yes!! Yeah!! Kyaaa!!"

and then momoko-chan…..

"Nnnnn!! Yeah!! Sumi-Kun!!"

I was speechless,

'so that's why when I said I was going with sumi-sempai, they all stared at me weirdly'

"Well then?" usagi-san said

"Aaaarrgggg!! I cant believe I'd come to this kind of theme park!!" I groaned and stomped on the cart's floor, which caused the cart to move left to right, then right to left. And which caused me to stumble on top of usagi-san….

"I love you, in whatever way you are Misaki…." Usagi whispered in my ears

"stop saying those kinds of things!!" I replied

"Misaki, I was jealous of that girl clinging to your arm like that, so get my point?" usagi said

"Tsk…..then who was that girl with you?" I asked in return.

"she's Aikawa-san, don't you recognize her?"

"nope"

"we're you having fun today?" usagi-san suddenly asked me

"Maybe" I was still sitting on usagi-san's lap, and I don't know why, but I do….

"Let's continue what we have left this morning, shall we?" usagi-san smirked

"Eh!? Right now!? Here!!" I replied

"why not? After all we are here and besides we're on the very top of the ride" usagi replied….

"hhmm!! I don't wanna!!" I said in return………..

"Misaki………" usagi-san whispered at my ears with a very low, loving voice…

I was speechless again, but I leaned on usagi's hard pounding chest….which was to usagi, a yes……

Usagi hold my face with two hands and kissed my deeply, passionately…..

I opened my mouth a little and let usagi-san's tongue go inside my mouth…..usagi-san's tongue played with my tongue and sucked on my tongue ans slurped the saliva coming from both of us….And after awhile usagi-san broke the kiss….and let me sit down on the chair/bench….then usagi-san lowered his head to prepare sucking my dick up into his mouth….usagi-san took it and licked it at first, he licked and licked the tip….

"Nnn!!...usagi-san…..ahhh…not there….nnnn.." I moaned but usagi-san didn't listen to anything I say, he began sucking it so hard and then licking it up and down, his tongue swirls around it……

"aaahhh!!...u-u-usagi-san, i-i cant aahhh!!" I said………

"Then cum" usagi suggested but he continue to use his hands

"I wont, I could spill it everywhere….nyaaaa….nnnn…"

"cum, I will swallow it.." usagi-san was still playing with it…

"aahhh!! Usagi-saaannn!!" I moaned as I cummed inside usagi-san's mouth

"that was delicious, thanks for the meal…..he…he" usagi laugh softly and began licking his fingers…..

"Misaki, turn around…" usagi-san asked me

"he!! We're going to do it this way!?" I said panicking

"ofcourse" he answered…"what if the cart swings a-and fall down!?" I said as I showed a very confused face…

"don't worry, they built it very strong., as if that could happen anyway.." then he kissed my neck……. 'how irritating this guy is…'

"nnn!!" usagi-san thrusted his own hot, thick cock into me….he did it slow at the first time and gave it a slow pull….

"aahhhh!!" then usagi did it faster and thrusting it not too deep this time, so that he can pull faster….

"aaahhh!!...ahhh!!, hhaaa……." I moaned

"d-do it slower nnnn!! U-usagi-sannn…" I asked while tears started coming out from my eyes.

"why when it look like you're really enjoying the pleasure of me going inside of you, and hitting your sweet spots, he he" usagi-san said as he played with my dick again….

"u-usagi-san haven't you have enough of that part of me yet?" I said with catching my breath….. "No and I won't" then usagi-san thrusted again, deep enough to make me moan wild saying his name over and over again….

And we finished it 2 times in 4 hours and still there is one hour left……

"how are we gonna past time?" I curiously asked, as I put my t-shirt on, 'I can still feel some cums of usagi-san in me…………..eeww…….'

"when you push this button here" usagi-san said as he pointed to a red button under the bench…..

"what will happen?"

"the light outside this cart with the X sign will glow, and then the ride instructor will bring us down. Of course, some rides like this one will have a stop button." Usagi-san explained to me while looking at me and raising one finger.

"Im gonna KilL you, right here, right now" I said as a very dark aura merge from me with so much anger

"you seriously don't think that couples who don't wanna do it here will spend 5 hours doing nothing, do you?" usagi-san as he positioned him self comfortably.

"Just push it!! Push it!! Ggggrrrrrr!!" roared…..so loud to usagi-san that even people outside can hear it…

"I wont" usagi replied

"oh! God!! Why not!?" I yelled

"I wanna spend the night here with you"

"it's already morning bakahiko!!"

"is it?"

"aaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggggggg!!" I was seriously, furiously, madly angry with Mr. stupid-stalker-sexmaniac-usagi-san!!

And so we argued about that fact about that stupid button, but I (by accident and luck) pushed the button…..sparkling joy!! Rejoice!! Rejoice!! I was so happy!! Hurray!!

And about sumi keiichi, kiki zusumi & momoko tashibana, we don't know who is gonna carry sumi-sempai's baby.

"I wonder if misaki is angry with me now" sumi said at 10:30 pm

"hmmm, we didn't tell him about the park either" kiki-chan added

"you're right." Momoko-chan answered

"well, that's alright" sumi-sempai said

and so sumi-sempai and the others, the threesome, when it was 10:30pm they stopped having sex, but usagi-san and me was still doing it at that particular hour. They (sumi's group) went home before I (misaki) did, in other words.

The day was December 23 and they went home December 24, to sumi, that was a wonderful gift but to misaki, I don't know…..haa haa

The End of chapter 3: love love and A time before Christmas……


End file.
